jackstauberfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Hotline (Song)
About / Info "Baby Hotline", '''is a song uploaded by Jack Stauber on January 10th, 2019, and it came with a quick music video. It became extremely popular so, it was quickly turned into a '''full song at a length of 4 minutes and 52 seconds for patrons of him on January 30th, 2019, and was later released along with Tea Errors on March 21st, 2019. Lyrics The bolded lyrics were included in the original short. 1 Baby Hotline Please hold me close to you Baby flatline Still time to do it too (Ha-ha-ha!) Baby snack time Chow down to earth But in your head she's a ' Pre-Chorus' Hoarder of quarters And no boundary boredom-dom Boundary boredom! ' False Ending' I contend that your drinking eye has never opened I insist somebody will die And I hate hoping Wishing that the pills let you cry And I hate coping Someday I will go back outside And see her okay 1 (Hotline!) Hung up and put on hold! (-old) (Hotline!) My line is getting cold! (o-o-old) (Hotline!) Hung up and put on hold! (o-o-old) (Hotline!) (No, uh, I'll try again though) 2 Baby Hotline Please dial nine to get out! No flatline What were you scared about? (Ha-ha-ha!) Baby sat by and felt the wind At least I called her a Pre-Chorus Hoarder of quarters And no boundary boredom-dom Boundary boredom! Chorus I contend that your drinking eye has never opened I insist somebody will die And I hate hoping Wishing that the pills let you cry And I hate coping Someday I will go back outside And see her okay 2 (For a while) (While, oh) (Hahahahaha...) (For a while) (While, oh) (Hotline!) Hung up and put on hold! (-old) (Hotline!) My line is getting cold! (o-o-old) (Hotline!) Hung up and put on hold! (o-o-old) (Hotline!) Bridge Numb, feel burning with haste And I'm realizing now it's a terrible waste I feel numb, I've been burning with haste And I'm realizing now what a terrible waste I feel numb, I've been burning with haste And I'm realizing now it's a terrible waste I feel numb, I've been burning with haste And I'm realizing now it's a terrible waste I feel numb 1 What a waste What a waste What a waste 3 Sunbathe 'til morning time And your e-eyes Will open wide (What a waste) Oh baby, nevermind And my si-ight Oh, run and hide 4 I can say Oh, wrap it in with cinnamon (What about...) I've been dead Oh, wrap the trouble now (Ha ha!) I feel so good Ring won't bend (And you did it) Thinking bent, oh I won't stay more anymore, oh I won't even think about it 2 Oh, you know I don't Oh, you know I don't Oh, you know I don't Oh, you know I don't Outro I hate hoping, oh-oh-oh I hate hoping, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh I hate hoping, oh I hate hoping, oh Reception / Legacy Music Video The music video is very popular among fans for it's more unique choice of aesthetics and effects. The video has ranked very high in views. Many scenes from the video have become well known images in the community. Original Song The original song at the time gained many views and was liked by both and those new to the channel. It was also very popular with fan-made animations and videos. Extended Version The extended version was met with a lot of praise has gather a lot of views and has become very popular. Similar to the original version, it's popular fan-made videos. Today, it remains of one of Jack's most famous song, giving both the song and the music video legacy as one of his greatest. Trivia * Baby Hotline was Jack's first video and public song of 2019 * Baby Hotline was Jack's longest song of 2019. * Baby Hotline was teased on Plopscotch the same day of the original upload, which shows the finger with heads that poke into another head when "No boundary boredom-dum" is sung. The lyric is also the caption for the teaser. * Baby Hotline is the shortest a song has ever taken to get an extended version. * The cover and trailer for Baby Hotline / Tea Errors is based off this song. * In the music video, there many strange frames the flash on the screen for about a split-second. * Baby Hotline is the longest song on his channel with an extended version. * Baby Hotline was the first extended song to immediately start and play out the whole original song before going into a new part, instead there being any form of new intro added to the start. Category:Music Category:Micropop